


Lucky Charm

by lotr58



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotr58/pseuds/lotr58
Summary: Dragged to the local animal shelter by his son, who wants a dog desperately, Rick Grimes meets tough-guy Daryl Dixon.





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts), [Thanks so much for the prompt and encouragement!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thanks+so+much+for+the+prompt+and+encouragement%21).



> Thanks to TWDObsessive for giving me this prompt a year ago!!! And thanks to my Walking Dead writer friends. You've reinspired (is that a word??) me!!

“Now, we’re goin’ to go slow, Carl. We’re not goin’ to take the first one we see, okay? This is a decision that’s goin’ to impact us for a long time to come. So we’re goin’ to take our time.”

“Okay, but what if we find one today? What if we look at it and just know it’s ‘ours’? Do we have to wait then? Can’t we bring it home, can’t we?”

Looking down at his son’s eager face with fondness, Rick knew he wasn’t going to be able to deny the boy anything. They were going home with a dog. Today.

Pushing the door open and holding it for his son, he smiled fondly as the ten-year-old practically bounced through, the excitement of the moment visibly reverberating through his entire being. Walking after the boy, he joined him at the front counter, waiting patiently for the young woman behind it to finish her phone conversation. Smiling at her, he nodded his head, indicating he was willing to wait.

Reaching out, he placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, a gentle reminder to calm down and at least attempt some semblance of patience. Not an easy thing to do, he knew, for an over-excited ten-year-old boy about to get his first dog. Giving the shoulder a gentle squeeze, Rick allowed his gaze to roam around the room, taking in the sign on the wall—King County Humane Society—decorated with photographs of cute dogs and cats. 

Looking beyond the sign, he took in the shelves filled with dog and cat supplies, as well as the posters advertising animal adoption and responsible pet ownership. While the front entry was quiet save for the woman finishing her conversation, he could make out the barks and yips of a multitude of dogs beyond the double doors leading to—he assumed—the adoption area. 

So engrossed was he in observing his surroundings that he didn’t hear the woman behind the desk trying to get his attention. It wasn’t until Carl yanked on his arm that he tore his gaze away from the poster of an adorable white kitten being hugged by a little girl and looked over at the woman behind the desk. Pasting on his most genial smile, he inclined his head down towards Carl and reached out to grasp the boy’s shoulder gently.

“My son and I want to look at the dogs available for adoption.”

“Oh,” the woman replied. “Are you interested in adopting a new friend?” 

Rick noticed that she looked at Carl as she said this. Not fair. Not fair at all. Keeping his smile plastered on his face, he nodded slightly. 

“Well, ma’am. We’re interested in looking. Don’t know if we’re goin’ home with one today, but we do want to see what you have available.”

Smiling brightly, the young woman came out from behind the counter, gesturing for them to follow her.

“Well, we have quite a few sweet boys and girls here—all looking for their furever homes. You never know. You might find your perfect friend here today!” 

Winking at Carl, she walked ahead, pushing the double doors open and proceeding through them. As they walked, Rick allowed his gaze to take in the various doors and windows they passed, noting the barking of a multitude of dogs which grew louder by the moment. Their guide continued with her narration, telling them how many dogs they had available at the moment, their age range, and other information that Rick missed. Passing a closed door, his attention was caught by movement on the other side of the window beyond the entryway. The woman’s chatter faded to the background as Rick took in the scene before him.

In a room filled with cat trees, cat beds, and soft pillows, and prowling felines, an unlikely man stood—still and silent—holding a small black cat.


End file.
